Purple (Animator vs Animation)
Purple is a major antagonist of'' Animator vs. Animation'' series. Appearing as an major antagonist of Animation vs. Minecraft Shorts and the main antagonist of Animation vs. League of Legends. As its name implies, it is a purple stick figure animation from another computer. History ''Animation vs.'' Minecraft Shorts In "The Nether", Blue and Green find out about the Nether and visit it, encountering many dangerous monsters, but also discovering quartz, which they collect a large amount of. As they seek to return to the computer, they see Purple going through another portal and decide to follow. In "Villagers", Green and Blue end up on a different computer (a Macintosh as opposed to their computer, which is a PC). There, they discover an entire new Minecraft community run by villagers, with their buildings and homes adorned with purple coloring. The villagers grab them and take them to a great castle, where a crowned Purple is handing out quartz to thankful villagers. Blue and Green are brought before Purple, and they instantly try to show Purple that they are stick figures like it is and even have quartz. The villagers are intrigued that someone besides Purple has this, and Blue and Green generously give some to the villagers. This angers Purple, who sees them as a threat to its rule. He commands his villagers to apprehend them and throw them in a dungeon. The two try to break out using a pickaxe, but are thrown back in by a warden and Iron Golem. However, they then proceed to bribe the warden with gold blocks to let them go. They are spotted by other villagers, but offer them gold and quartz blocks to trade for emeralds, to which the villagers accept. The two begin introducing and trading various new kinds of blocks, attracting a crowd of buying villagers and drawing them away from Purple's castle. Purple notices the decrease in traffic and goes to investigate, noticing that Green and Blue are free and selling items to his servants. Enraged, Purple pulls out a diamond sword and prepares to fight the newcomers soaking up the villagers' attention. However, before it can attack, the villagers go and use their new blocks to build up the castle even bigger with a statue of Purple on top, proving that they remained loyal to their leader and are still grateful for all that he has done for them. Purple sees this and realizes the error of its ways, apologizing to Blue and Green by giving them their own crowns. Purple then leads Blue and Green to its End Portal and has them follow it to The End, where it wants their help to get the Dragon Egg. In "The End", Purple, Green, and Blue arrive in The End and go to fight the Ender Dragon so they may claim the egg. The three work together to hook it with fishing hooks, then attack it. The dragon flies away, dragging the stick figures behind it to an End City, where it throws them off and heads back for its egg. Green and Blue find an End Ship and fly it after the dragon. Meanwhile, Purple discovers a pair of Elytra in the ship's hold and equips them, allowing it to fly. Blue and Green try to catch the dragon again, but it attacks with its poison breath and destroys the ship. Purple begins pursuing the dragon, but Green and Blue signal for help on the crumbling ship. Purple ponders a moment, but then decides to leave them to die and go after the egg, stealing it and escaping into the End Portal. Green and Blue fall, but are caught by the Second Coming, Red, Yellow, and villagers who followed them to The End. The stick figures and villagers return to the computer to find Purple reining with the egg as a trophy. However, the angry dragon follows through the portal and begins attacking the community and castle, causing chaos. Purple realizes what it has done and returns the egg as it hatches, leaving the dragon and its newborn to leave and return to The End. However, the other stick figures shame Purple, and the villagers, angry about what Purple's actions have done to their town, grab Purple and take it away to lock it in the dungeon. The other stick figures return to the Nether to go home, but see a series of other Nether portals. ''Animation vs.'' League of Legends The stick figures decide to play a game of League of Legends together on the Animator's computer. They wander throughout the game world until they come across Purple, who escaped from imprisonment in Minecraft and, seeking revenge, made its way back to their computer. Purple unleashes a series of high-powered clones of itself, which the others are unable to damage or defend against. The Second Coming realizes that Purple is cheating, and escapes the game to find the real Purple tampering with the game's files and code. The two do battle, and the Second Coming manages to destroy all of the hacked clone's files, destroying them. Enraged, Purple steals all of the player character data from the game and eats it, gaining all obtainable abilities in the game. Purple then tries to kill the Second Coming before returning to the game and attacking the others while riding a Baron Nashor. Purple begins relentlessly destroying the other stick figures' turrets and ruthlessly beating them with magic. Purple and the Baron Nashor then begin attacking the stick figures' Nexus, only for them to realize the Second Coming has made it past their defenses and has almost destroyed theirs. Purple and the Baron Nashor rush to stop it, but the others slow the villains down enough for the Second Coming to destroy the Nexus and end the game. As the stick figures celebrate their victory, they soon notice that Purple has wandered away, mournful and defeated. They take pity on it, and offer that it join them. Purple agrees, and the Second Coming starts a new game with Purple as a team member. Purple is hesitant after all it has done to them, but realizes that they accept it for who it is. Purple redeems itself and joins as a new friend to the stick figure team. Animator vs. Animation: The Card Game In the Animator vs. Animation card game, a character appears named "Purple?" and appears to be a black stick figure coloring itself purple with a paintbrush. It is unknown if this is the same Purple that appeared in the series. Personality At its core, Purple is actually honorable and benevolent. While egotistical, it is simply insecure about its abilities and just how respected it can be. This is why, when a potential threat to its admiration or rule comes along, it acts selfishly and goes so far as to fight or imprison the threats even when they have done nothing wrong. It is also greedy and selfish, and is willing to let others die just to get what it wants. However, it does have a soft side that, when appealed to, can bring out the best in it. Gallery Images Ererere.png Snip20180902 2.png|Purple in the Nether. Purple-0.png|Purple ruling its kingdom. Snip20180902 4.png|Green and Blue brought before Purple. Snip20180902 5.png Snip20180902 6.png|Purple looking down on its subjects. Snip20180902 7.png|Purple's breakdown. Snip20180902 8.png Snip20180902 9.png|Purple with Green and Blue. Snip20180902 10.png Snip20180902 11.png|Purple leading Blue and Green to The End. Videos The Nether - AVM Shorts Episode 8 Villagers - AVM Shorts Episode 9 The End - AVM Shorts Episode 10 Animation vs. League of Legends (official) Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Monarchs Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Crackers Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure